Blessings of Lady Magic
by The Emperor Aditya
Summary: What will happen when a vivid Harry Potter Fanfiction reader who also happens to be a potterhead (of course, duh!) enters the world of Harry Potter, the year of 1994 to be exact? What changes will she do?
1. Impossible

**Summary/Author's Notes** **:**

What will happen when a vivid Harry Potter Fanfiction reader who also happens to be a potterhead (of course, duh!) enters the world of Harry Potter, the year of 1994 to be exact?

What changes will she do?

Will she be able to save even a few of those who died?

Read this to know the answers to the above questions.

I was inspired to write this after reading 'A Curse of Truth' by 'butalerner'. I just wish it comes out to be at least a bit good as its spiritual parent.

It's not me, who's in the story BTW, but I imagined what it would've been like and this was produced. I'm also not a girl so spare me if I write something that's not "girly". But you can imagine it's you even if you are a boy or not, and enjoy the story. J

 **Warnings** **:**

This is a story where you will read pre-mature sex and child abuse. Harry will be nobility, the thing that he knows about it or not is a question for later. The main character is also going to be a royalty. So, that means that this is an AU story. Not everything is similar to that of the canon.

 **Disclaimer** **:**

I don't own anything here and I just write to make my imagination to be known to the world. That's what 'fan-fiction' means, I guess. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and those other companies that she allowed to. Though I wish I did own it. J

"Normal Talking"

"Thoughts"

" **Different Language** "

$ **Parsletounge** $

G **Gobbledegook** G

G = Galleon

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Impossible!**

She was reading 'Harry Potter and the Soulmate Bond' by 'Keira Marcos', 5th time, on her new EBook and waiting for the new update on the story.

It was her friend's birthday tomorrow who lived in Aberdeen and she was just waiting for her train to take her there. She had a bag which contained some clothes, US dollars and her IPhone.

She was currently leaning on a pillar, reading and waiting for the train to come and get her.

'Hermione's Vow' was one of her most favorite chapters of the story and she was currently reading ""I, Hermione Isobel of the House of Ross, do solemnly swear on my magic the following: I will never under any circumstances perform necromancy…""

She was unable to read anymore because all of a sudden she found herself falling down. Her hand which was resting on the pillar for support was suddenly in contact of nothing, just nothing.

She fell; face down, on the street. "Wait! Street?" She thought to herself and tried to see where she was. What she saw was something she would never believe. There was a huge building, made completely out of white marble like the Taj Mahal from India, just with no domes or pillars. It was triangular in shape with 'Gringotts Bank' written above its door.

Then realization did hit her. She was in Diagon Alley! But how could that be possible as last time she checked, Harry Potter was just a fictional book. It was just impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!

Then all the (fake?) rumors started to pop in her mind that Rowling must be a witch and the Wizarding World must be real and all that stuff.

Then 'The Curse of Truth' also came to her mind. All of the Self Inserts that she had read started to pop in her mind. "What if..."

But she was interrupted in her thinking by a "Hello there, young miss, do you need any help?" she heard a man say to her.

Then she realized that she was still sitting on the street. She got up and smiled at the man who nodded and went to his work after saying, "Take care of self, young one."

She nodded at the back of the leaving man and went to clean her jeans but there was something hard in her pocket, like a pen, no, it was bigger, she took it out and just stared at it.

A wand!

It was the exact copy of her Pottermore wand too! 16 inches in height and probably the same core!

Then she smiled to herself, an evil one, thinking, "Imagine Ollivander and Dumbledore's face when they realize that she had a wand with Alder wood and Thestral Tail Hair! But will it work? As, in 'A Curse of Truth' William was not technically a wizard. I guess I should go in the bank first. I have a feeling that I should." She shrugged her shoulders and went inside the bank after pocketing her wand and picking up her bag.

She was surprised to see that everything was similar to that from the movies, or that's what it must be as it had been a year or so since she last saw/read the real HP movie/book. Then she realized that the alley outside was also similar to the one from the movies.

She realized that she was realizing many things in a short period of time.

She noticed the little Griphook, who did adopt Harry in some of her favorite fics, sitting on the exact same place as in the movies. She thought if the goblins were similar to the ones from 'Harry Crow' or really some nasty creatures. She did not remember how Rowling portrayed them.

She went to Griphook and said, laughing hysterically in her mind, "Hello O' Mighty Goblin. May your vaults flow with gold and your enemies die, kissing your feet."

The aforementioned goblin looked up with an expression of utter shock on his face. It was very less people who showed respect to the goblins and those who showed it were just some muggle-borns or half-bloods; none who knew the proper old way to greet a goblin. But the girl in front of him in muggle clothes, who seemed to be in her early late-teen, did just say that!

"May your vaults flow with gold and your enemies die at the end of your wand." Said the goblin and gave the girl a smile. "But you must be, miss?"

Then she realized that she had not introduced herself yet, and that she didn't have a name to do so, well, a name for this world.

Remembering something from a fic, she searched her purse to see if she had a letter addressed to 'her'.

There it was, in the inner pocket of her purse, but she could swear to anyone and say that it wasn't there a few hours ago, The Hogwarts Letter addressed to "Miss 'Isabella Mary Peverell'" wait! PEVERELL! She smiled and started to reply the goblin, but it wasn't her who was speaking, "I'm Isabella Mary Peverell, daughter of Rafael and Annabeth Peverell and I wanted to see if I have any vaults here. You see, I recently did come to know that I am not a muggle-born and am actually from Britain. I used to live in an orphanage in America and used to go to an American Magical School there."

She was shocked but didn't say anything.

The goblin wore an expression of shock too, second time now in just half an hour, which was really unusual for a goblin.

"Miss Peverell you said?" asked the goblin and started to lead her out of the Hall to the corridors when she nodded.

"Barchoke had been waiting and searching for you for quite a long time. He's the accounts manager of the Peverell Family.", explained Griphook.

They reached a double-door on which Griphook knocked twice and motioned for her to follow him when an 'Enter' was said from inside.

The 'office' was a huge, round shaped room with luxurious attire to it. There was a huge –reaching to her shoulder length- goblin in a tux sitting behind an oak table, on a wooden throne-like chair.

"What is it Griphook? And you do know that an appointment has to be made first to have a meeting with me or did you forget it?" barked the huge goblin angrily.

But before she could say anything, Griphook said "Lord Barchoke, this is Miss Isabella Mary Peverell, daughter of Rafael and Annabeth Peverell."

"WHAT!" shouted the goblin called Barchoke. "B... But… How?" he stuttered.

"Or that's what she claims. I'll leave you two to each other." Griphook smiled an evil smile and left them alone. Isabella (she thought it was a nice name, as she liked twilight too) just had the feeling that Griphook really was a bastard.

"Hello O' Great Goblin. May your wife's purse and vaults overflow with gold and gems and your enemies die a deadly death." Said Isabella and smiled when she saw the already present expression of shock on the goblin's face, become more, shocking.

"Well met miss. May you never run out of gold and your enemies kiss your feet in defeat." said the goblin after composing himself. "Please have a seat."

She sat.

"I am Lord Barchoke, Head of Account Managers of Gringotts.

BTW I must say that you are a different witch, someone I rarely see like, with so good manners, nowadays."

She smiled.

"But I must say that I can't just hand over the Peverell Vaults' keys to you. It's been 2 decades since one claimed 'em. And as you are the only Peverell… Though you can claim them and all the other properties and the title if you give a simple test and pass it" explained the goblin to her.

"Wait! What Title? Vaults? How many I do have? And what properties?" she asked the goblin, now her chance at being shocked.

"You didn't know?" asked the goblin.

"No. I didn't even know that I wasn't a muggleborn but a halfblood (or a witch or that the magical world existed or even if this all is real (she didn't say that part loud though)). You see, I used to live in an orphanage in USA and used to go to an American Magical School. I read in some history books that Peverells originated from Britain so came here as soon as I could. I knew Gringotts will be able to help me, so this was my first stop after the International Portkey Station in Britain." It was her mouth and her voice but still it wasn't her who was saying it all. "I just wanted to see if I had any family and you tell me that I'm the only Peverell…" tears started to come in her eyes, just the idea of having parents coming to her mind made her want to cry. Her mother, her only parent, had died 3 years ago in a plane crash, in the 'real' world.

The goblin smiled sadly and gave her a bunch of tissues which she gladly took and wiped her tears.

After composing herself, she said, "I'm sorry. I get emotional sometimes."

"It's okay." said the goblin, still smiling sadly. "May I ask how your parents died?"

The words left her mouth before she could do anything; she knew it wasn't she who said it though.

"Death Eaters"

"Ah! Those blasted creatures. I apologize and give you my heartfelt condolences for your loss. Your parents were really very nice people, but, so were all the Peverells I met" said the goblin.

"It's okay; it's been a long time." She said hurriedly. "So, the test…?" She prompted, reminding the goblin of what he was telling her earlier.

"Ah! Ya! The Blood Test!" said the goblin and waved his hands, summoning a few parchments and a simple looking gold dagger.

She watched, fascinated to see magic for the first time but she did not show it on her face, proof of being a genuine winner of 'Best Actor Award' in her 'real' school.

"What is this test, sir?" she asked Barchoke sincerely.

"This is a test that requires your blood" the goblin said and waited to see if she'd get worried or not. Seeing no response but an attentive face, he continued. He didn't know that she had read many 'Inheritance-type' fanfics. But she didn't know that this Blood Test is just going to change her magical life, forever. J

"Few drops of your blood will be taken and poured over this Main Parchment" he stopped to show her a full-white-parchment, "Then it will reveal all the houses that you are head/member of, all your vaults and the liquid value of its contents, your properties and titles and if you have any living blood relatives."

"Okay, but what is the fees for it?" she asked, being cautious as she knew that the goblins made money out of everything they can.

"It's free if you really are revealed to be who you claim, but if not, then 6 sickles" Barchoke told her, understanding that this girl was intelligent.

"I see. But I don't have any Wizarding money with me at the moment." Isabella told him the truth. "I spent them all trying to get here." She lied. "I just have some US dollars, 50 to be exact." She told the truth.

"The current system states: 10$ = 1G. So I guess that you will be able to pay the fees even if you don't pass" explained the goblin, chuckling to himself in goblin humor. "So, let's start"

With that he gave her the dagger and placed the parchment in front of her on the table.

She took the dagger, went to cut her hand, but stopped. "Who will heal my hand?"

"Pardon?" said the goblin, not knowing what the girl said, well, not understanding it.

"I mean, I'll cut my hand, then who'll heal it?" she explained her worry to Brachoke.

"Oh!" Realization hitting him, Barchoke did laugh now but stopped after seeing the angry-nervous-embarrassed face of the girl in front of him. "It will heal itself, even if you pass or not."

Feeling embarrassed, she nodded and did what she was told.

The blood on the parchment got soaked into it and slowly words started to form. When all the 3 parchments, that the goblin had summoned, were full and no words were forming anymore, the goblin took the parchments, eyed them all immediately and smiled.

Saying nothing, he passed 'em to her.

Isabella took the parchments and started to read…

"

 ** _Results of Blood Test_**

 ** _Name of Participant before Test (with titles)_** **_–_**

 ** _Miss Isabella Mary Peverell_**

 ** _Houses_** ** _:_**

 _(All are from father's side as mother was a muggle-born witch)_

 _1)_ _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell – Head of House_

 _2)_ _Most Ancient House of Eaglebeak – Head of House_

 _3)_ _Most Ancient And Royal House of Hufflepuff-Bourbon - Head of House_

 _4)_ _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter – Member of House_

 ** _Titles_** ** _:_**

 _1)_ ** _Peverell House:_**

 _·_ _Duchess of Hogsmeade_

 _2)_ ** _Hufflepuff-Bourbon House:_**

 _·_ _Queen of the Kingdom of Navarre_

 _·_ _Countess of Hufflepuff_

 ** _Vaults:_**

 _1)_ _Peverell Family Vault – 80,960,000,000_ _G_

 _2)_ _Peverell Trust Vault – 65,000,000_ _G_

 _3)_ _Anne Peverell Trust Vault – 9,000,000_ _G_

 _4)_ _Eaglebeak Family Vault – 300,000,000_ _G_

 _5)_ _Elizabeth Eaglebeak Vault – 1,360,000_ _G_

 _6)_ _Eaglebeak Vault #2 – 690,000,780_ _G_

 _7)_ _Hufflepuff-Bourbon Family Vault – 197,800,100,000_ _G_

 _8)_ _Camellia Hufflepuff-Bourbon Trust Vault – 910,000,000_ _G_

 ** _Total Liquid Value = 280,735,460,780_** ** _G_**

 ** _Properties:_**

 _v_ ** _Peverell Family-_**

 _a)_ _Peverell Ancestral Fort, near Hogsmeade – Under Fidelius_

 _b)_ _Peverell Chateau, France_

 _c)_ _Peverell Mansion, Germany_

 _d)_ _Peverell Castle, near Inverness - Under Fidelius_

 _e)_ _Peverell Island, near Maldives - Under Fidelius_

 _v_ ** _Eaglebeak Family-_**

 _a)_ _Eaglebeak Ancestral Home, Godric's Hollow – Under Fidelius_

 _b)_ _Eaglebeak Hogwarts Home, Hogsmeade_

 _c)_ _Eaglebeak Mansion, Caer Azkaban - Under Fidelius_

 _d)_ _Eaglebeak Holiday Home, Portugal_

 _v_ ** _Hufflepuff-Bourbon Family-_**

 _a)_ _Hufflepuff-Bourbon Ancestral Palace, North Navarre - Under Fidelius_

 _b)_ _Hufflepuff Ancestral Castle, Helga's Den - Under Fidelius_

 _c)_ _25% of Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade [which is – Hufflepuff Rooms (Hufflepuff dorms and common room, Chambers/Rooms of Helga Hufflepuff and her office), The Room of Requirements, The Greenhouses and the ½ of Astronomy Tower]_

 _d)_ _Bourbon Chateau, west coast of Navarre_

 _e)_ _Celeste Castle, east coast of Navarre_

 _f)_ _Clebourne Castle, South Navarre_

 _g)_ _Hufflepuff Haveli, India_

 _h)_ _Hufflepuff-Bourbon Mansion, New Orleans - Under Fidelius_

 ** _Living Blood Relatives_** ** _:_**

 _(In ascending order of closeness of relation)_

 _1)_ _Harry James Potter, Heir to the Dukedom of Potter, Gryffindor and the Headship/Title of Prince of the Principality of Azkaban – Cousin – Grandson of Paternal Great-Aunt_

 _2)_ _Amelia Annabeth Bones, Regent to the Marquise of Boneshire – Paternal Great Grandmother's Sister's Granddaughter_

 _3)_ _Susan Amelia Bones, Heir to the Marquise of Boneshire – Paternal Great Grandmother's Sister's Great Granddaughter_

 ** _Name of Participant after Test (with Titles)_** ** _–_**

 ** _Her Majesty_**

 ** _Queen Isabella I_**

 ** _Queen of the Kingdom of Navarre, Protector of the Realm_**

 ** _Duchess of Hogsmeade_**

 ** _Countess of Hufflepuff_**

 ** _Head of the Houses of Peverell, Eaglebeak and Hufflepuff-Bourbon_**

"

And she fainted.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN2:** So what do you think? Was it good or bad or something else? Let me know by reviewing.

I don't mind flamers, I like to know what "EXACTLY" you think about this story so, please be honest when you review. Which I know you will be, won't you?

BTW tell your friends too, please, about this story, so, that they will read and review it. Telling me what they think about it. The more people tell me, the merrier.

And ya, if you find anything similar from other fics, do tell me. I'll mention 'em here.

I got the idea of "Countess of Hufflepuff" from Keira Marcos' "Earl of Gryffindor". I JUST LOVE HER SOULMATE BOND STORY!

BTW Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Shopping

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

"It was a strange feeling", she thought. She was awake but didn't want to open her eyes yet.

She had dreamt that she was in the Potterverse and was actually a Queen and all. Just like the stuff from 'King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers'.

"Funny" she thought to herself with very less amusement and a lot of confused horror that yelled in her mind, "I AM HELGA HUFFLEPUFF'S HEIR! JUST IMAGINE!"

She let out a breath and opened her eyes. She was shocked to find herself lying on one of the couches from the office of Lord Barchoke, similar to those that she had seen in her 'dreams'. She started to tense and bright, altogether, with the feeling that the 'dream' might not be a dream actually.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" asked Barchoke to her, with genuine concern over his face. She could not help but think herself as Hermione from 'Harry Crow' at that moment, before wincing at the realization that he had just called her 'Your Majesty', making it clear that the 'dream' was actually a real thing.

But before the look of concern on Lord Barchoke's face could go any deeper, she told him, "Please call me just Isabella. Give me a minute to collect myself. It isn't every day that one comes to know that they are royalty and are also owner of the first magical school to be built on European soil."

Nodding and chuckling, the goblin helped her sit up properly before sitting himself on an armchair of his size nearby.

After sitting and drinking the glass of chilled water from the table, Isabella asked Barchoke, "Lord Barchoke, how is it possible that I'm related to all those families and own Hogwarts and is a Queen? I mean, I thought Hogwarts was under Ministry control? Surely there must be other people being more worthy to take my place?"

"Please call me Barchoke, Just Isabella." Said the goblin with an amused smile, earning a smile from the girl, no, young Queen sitting opposite him. "First of all, the test you took was designed by Her Highness, Princess Rowena Ravenclaw's Great Grandmother, Her Highness, Princess-Consort Isolt Ravenclaw herself, and is so, very truly, perfectly right in its results. And as the results showed, you have no other relatives than those mentioned in the results. If you wish, you can abduct your claims to the titles which will then go to your closest blood relative, who is, Mr. Harry James Potter. It's nothing about being worthy or not, well it is when the ring chooses but apart from that, it's mainly about blood."

She winced again. Harry was her relative. Will she then be able to convince Dumbledore to let him stay with her than Durskaban? But wait, what if she changed the real story a lot and the outcome changed to something completely else, like Voldemort rebirths as an extremely powerful demon-lord type something and calls the demons of hell on earth to cause havoc, if it was possible that is, but she didn't know, yet.

She thought to think about it later as Barchoke was again looking concerned while waiting for her answer. She did not make him wait anymore.

"No, I do not wish to abduct my claim to any of the titles. I was just curious and a bit worried. But I don't understand my ownership of Hogwarts"

"That is acceptable but you don't own it completely as the results showed. You own only 25% of Hogwarts and specifically only that stuff as mentioned in the Test Results. The castle was originally the Holiday Home of the Gryffindors but Late Duke Godric Gryffindor the 1st thought to make a better use of it, transforming it into a school, with help of course. Late Countess Helga Hufflepuff was given her share because she was one of the founding members of Hogwarts, just like Late Princess Rowena of Ravenclaw (ancient name of Azkaban, Ravenclaw I mean) and Late Sir Salazar Slytherin. Mr. Potter will be owner of 75% of the castle and all its grounds, including the Forest, when he takes his Inheritance. The claim of Slytherin was abolished by Duke Godric Gryffindor the 1st after Slytherin left the castle, a broken and lost man. Thus making Countess of Hufflepuff and Princess of Ravenclaw the owner of 25% of the castle, each, earlier it was 17%" explained the ancient-faced-modern-goblin to her.

She did notice how much he mentioned the complete titles and all. "Fascinating" she thought.

"So, I don't own it completely and stuff?" after seeing his nod, Isabella continued, "I see. But, I don't understand the Navarre stuff. Last I checked, it was an extinct nation or was included in Spain or something."

"I see that you are aware of some of the European History even after living in America all your life." Seeing her blush, Barchoke laughed and continued, "But that's true only for the mundane world and not Wizarding, the inclusion of Navarre in Spain part I mean.

Kingdom of Navarre, as it's called now, is a number of islands situated in the Bay of Biscay.

It was geographically separated from Spain's southern land in 300 BC by Navarrese Mages on the command of the King of Navarre, after the 2nd Magus War as a punishment to the Spanish Monarchs for witch-burnings that almost made the Navarrese and Spanish witch population to go below 10%.

Chartered Community of Navarre is a part of Spain, the muggle version of Navarre, but, Kingdom of Navarre is a completely magical nation surrounded by waters on all sides; though there are a few villages for those muggles who happen to be blood relatives of the citizens of the Kingdom.

It's like Caer Azkaban but just the people are all respectable ones and not dark; like that of Azkabanians."

She was shell shocked! She had her own nation to rule! WOW yet horrifying!

"But you won't be able to just start ruling over the nation, as you still have to take your OWLs to do that. It's the law of Navarre, made 800 years ago by Queen Celeste, that to rule the nation, the King or Queen has to at least pass 5 OWL level subjects." explained Barchoke.

Her face fell. "Who knows if I'm even gonna be here for next years." She thought to herself, sarcastically.

Seeing her fallen face, Barchoke tried to cheer her up by telling her the next bit, "But you'll be able to grant other people noble titles and awards and also be able to demote anyone from any post in the Government or promote 'em and do all the other stuff that a Crown Princess has the right to do. You'll be the highest ranking living being in all of Navarre."

Her face lightened up. "It'll be soooo much awesome. It was all like 'Princess Diaries'!" she thought to herself.

"So, would you like to claim your titles now?" asked Barchoke to the again-happy young queen.

"I would've liked to claim them all today, if it had been possible. But as you see, I'm a minor. I don't think it will be possible, right?" She asked the goblin curiously and a bit worried as Barchoke was grinning at her.

"Of course you can! If you had any adult relative with the last name 'Peverell' or 'Eaglebeak' or 'Hufflepuff' or 'Bourbon', then you'd have been made to wait till the age of majority to claim your titles. But as it's not the case here, you can claim them all, like, NOW." explained Barchoke with humor in his eyes and being just a bit more loud at the last word. She seriously, for a sec, thought that he was paranoid, acting all that childish; even though she liked it.

He got up and went to his desk. After retrieving three wooden boxes from atop his desk, which looked very simple with just the crests of her (HER!) houses on 'em, he came back and sat down on his previously vacated armchair, after keeping the boxes on the table in front of her.

She picked one, Peverell, she thought as it had a crest in which a thestral's wings were open (which she noted in her mind, was exactly similar to the ones from the movies, just more healthy and not all boney) with a shield on its back which had a wand and a sword crossed on it. "What are these?" She asked the goblin while studying the boxes. Secretly thinking that it was all going like the Super!Powerful!Noble!Harry stories.

"These are the Headship Rings of all your houses. They appeared on my desk just after you fainted." Barchoke told her.

"THERE!" she thought to herself. "JUST LIKE THOSE STORIES!"

"Is this the Peverell one?" she asked him, holding up the one she was studying. "Yes. I see your magic recognizes your Family Crests. Interesting." told her the goblin.

After taking his permission, which Barchoke laughingly told her that she didn't need as it was her own property and he was just a mere protector of it, she opened the Peverell Ring Box –as she was told that it was called- she found a very, rich (for the lack of any word), ring in it. It was plain mythril band (as Barchoke told her the metal was) that had a diamond in a circle of gold surrounded by small black diamonds on it (very rare, as again, Barchoke told her). She found it beautiful.

On Barchoke's nod, she wore it on her right middle finger, where it resized itself to fit properly after flashing a brilliant white color.

She picked up the other box which had a simple crest of an eagle, whose back was turned, with open wings and a shield on its back. There was an open book on the shield with 'Knowledge is Power' written on its top in English and in 6 more different languages below it; it was completed with 7 gold stars in a row below the book. She opened it to find a ring made up of platinum with 3 small diamonds surrounding a pearl.

She wore it on the same finger as the previous ring. The ring flashed a grey color and resized to fit her.

Then she picked up the third box which had the crest of Hufflepuff-Bourbon that was made up of a Crown-wearing-Badger with a Crown-Wearing-Ryuda around its shoulders (The Japanese Snake-Dragon); the badger was holding a shield in its paws that had a wand passing through the meeting-point of two crossed daggers on it.

Upon opening it, she found a beautiful ring that practically screamed richness. It was made up of mythril band that was studded with small rubies on its circumference. It had a huge diamond on top surrounded by small sapphires. She wore it and it also resized on her middle finger after flashing a brilliant golden light.

All the rings merged together and only one ring, the Hufflepuff-Bourbon Ring was able to be seen.

"Aha! The Family Magic of all your Houses has accepted you as their Head of House. Congratulations. You are thus, The Queen of Navarre from now on, though you'll have to wait just till your OWL results to come to get all of the power that the title holds. But let me be the first being to congratulate you, Your Majesty on acclaiming of your titles. Long live the Queen." explained Barchoke happily after kissing her ring and bowing deeply. "Now, you might be worried that the rings might fall off or get stolen or something." Upon seeing her nod, he told her, "But it won't. As all the Headship Rings are charmed by their Family Magic to never get stolen, fallen, loosen or destroyed because of climatic conditions."

"Thanks and that's some good kind of magic. I would've really been very sad if these rings had gone missing" Isabella exclaimed, surprised to know that all this Family Magic stuff was real, well as real as this all could get.

"And I just have one last bit of work from you before you leave off, well two if I would be honest." requested Barchoke, "I just want your signatures on these papers. They say that you are the Legal Head of all your Houses and thus the rightful Queen of Navarre. And ya! Your titles are both – muggle and magical, well, except the Navarre one, as according to muggles, it does not exist." He said before he winked at her.

After signing the papers, which Isabella was compelled by a strange-power-that-is-unknown-to-her-that-also-made-her-say-all-those-things-earlier to sign with all her titles; Barchoke gave her a gold colored card of sorts and told her, "This, Isabella, is the Royals' Card. Each Royal wizard and witch has one, even the heirs of the royals has these. It works exactly like a muggle debit card. You'll be able to remove any amount of money from it, which will come directly from your vaults. And of course, Gringotts gets a little commission of 5 Galleons a month for its possession."

After taking the card, Isabella asked the old goblin, "Barchoke, my properties. I barely know where they are or how to get to 'em? And who are the secret keepers of those that are under the Fidelius Charm?"

Understanding dawning on his face, Barchoke explained to the newly acclaimed Queen, "My apologies. I forgot about that tidbit. As you are the Head of House, you are the current secret keeper of all the properties that you own, which are under Fidelius. And your rings will act as portkey for you if you want to go to 'em. Just say the name of the property you wish to go while holding your ring hand to your heart. You'll be standing on the porch of the property the next instant, or near it in some cases."

"Oh! But isn't it illegal to use non-ministry-approved portkeys?" asked the girl curiously.

Seeing the girl was intelligent enough to know the laws of the nation, Barchoke answered her, well, after laughing like hell that is, "Definitely yes but all the portkeys belonging to The Queen of a Nation are legal, of course. So you won't get caught if you used your rings as one. And anyway, you are the supreme head of your nation, how could they put you in jail? And unlike British Wizarding Public, those of Navarre care and love their royal family a lot.

The portkeys will be automatically updated to include any new property that you buy or are gifted with."

With that, Isabella thanked the goblin and left the building, just after inviting the goblin and his family to have dinner with her tomorrow, if he was available to that is, in the Hufflepuff-Bourbon Palace, where she thought to pay a visit first. The goblin was surprised that a witch, a Queen of a Nation at that, would want to invite him at dinner, a goblin and with his family too! He quickly accepted the Royal Invitation after telling her that his family contained only 2 people, he himself and his wife, who'd be pleased to have dinner with her.

Upon entering the Alley, again, she took in the view from standing at the steps of Gringotts.

She thought it must have been hours since she entered the Bank as it was almost evening now even though there were buyers hurrying about the alley for buying school stuff or anything else.

Witches and wizards with either parents or friends were running about the alley and having fun. Some wizards had their Hogwarts Letter in their hands and were quite pleasantly showing it off to anyone who'd see. She smiled, everyone loved that letter.

At that time she remembered that she also had a letter, Hogwarts' letter to be specific, addressed to her.

She immediately opened her purse and retrieved it. She was amazed to see that it was addressed to 'Queen Isabella Mary the 1st of Houses Peverell, Eaglebeak and Hufflepuff-Bourbon' along with her titles.

She opened it and read,

 _"_

 _Dear Miss Isabella,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that your request to be transferred to Hogwarts has been accepted._

 _I think you will be fit, as your age, for the coming fourth year at Hogwarts._

 _Please come and meet me after the Starting Feast to discuss regarding your electives._

 _You may find the list of books, along with the electives, enclosed in the other parchment._

 _Her Grace,_

 _Archduchess Minerva McGonagall_

 _Archduchess of Ross_

 _Countess of Mac's Den_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Clan of Ross and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _"_

She was soooooooooo happy. Isabella 'too-many-names-to-remember-except-Hufflepuff-and-Peverell' was extremely happy!

Here was her REAL HOGWARTS LETTER!

Though the name wasn't hers but still it was for 'her'!

She, like many other potterheads, had her photoshoped copy of Hogwarts letter, but, this was different. This was real!

After a complete 5 minutes of her happy-time, she went on to explore the alley.

She first went to a counter where a boy was selling newspapers. She bought a copy of all that he had, which at the time were – Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Witch Weekly and The Phoenix Times.

She immediately opened the Prophet and was almost in tears to see the moving pictures!

It was just an awe-inspiring moment for a potterhead like her, to experience this all.

She was feeling sad and pity for all the other potterheads who were not able to experience it. She thought of writing a story about her adventures as a self-insert fic and posting it on or any other site, even Facebook, if nothing else was available; that was if she were able to get out of this universe, even though she didn't want to.

She thought briefly about if Rowling existed or if all the fanfics that she'd read, were there on the various sites from which she read 'em or even if some of those sites like the ' ' even existed. She thought to check it later when she can even if she knew that it wasn't possible for them to exist.

Going back to shopping in Diagon Alley (which she hadn't got over being shocked to see everything was actually there, like Quality Quidditch Supplies!); she first went to the Apothecary and bought 2 scoops of each ingredient and all the materials needed for a potions lab though she knew that at least one of her properties might have a potions lab. The owner, like the newspaper-guy looked at her curiously but didn't say a thing after she told him that she was making a personal potions lab.

She next went to Madam Malkin's and signed her to make a complete wardrobe, dress robes I mean, not the actual place where she'd store 'em.

She tried a few and could not get the feeling of being in the HP Movies out of her mind. Every time she wore a dress robe, she thought of trying to walk like Snape, making her robe to billow while walking and all. She also bought a few clothes for temporary use. All of which were of the upper-higher/royal-class. Madam Malkin was curious to know about her but didn't ask a thing after Isabella told her that she had just inherited a fortune from her parents which she didn't know about a few hours ago.

Madam Malkin felt bad for the girl and so gifted a new type of dress to her that she had made after being inspired by an American Designer. It was a very beautiful dress, a copy of Vera Vang but not a wedding gown.

Next she went to 'Simpsons Magic Makers: Jewelry and Furniture' which she knew wasn't mentioned in canon. There she bought a semi-sentient watch for her that also showed the date and worked as a reminder and an alarm. She liked the alarm part too much. There would be a women's voice which would first speak very fondly, "Wake up dear, it's time to get up". Then after 3 minutes, it will yell like a she-banshee/Molly Weasley to wake up the person it was owned by. It almost seemed to her like Siri, almost.

She also bought a trunk for her from the same shop. It was a multi-dimensional trunk (Oh how she loved it when the shopkeeper told her that he had those!).

But all her hopes were lost when she came to know that the trunk was nothing like the one from 'Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny'. This one was just something that could store many things at a time. Almost like Hermione's Bottomless Bag, again, almost.

She then went in Flourish and Blotts. She bought all the books from year 1 to 7 that were needed in Hogwarts for all the subjects. The shopkeeper did ask her about her weird shopping; to which she answered that she was going to make a new library for which she needed 'em.

She thought if any of her properties had a library. She believed they might, as all of the families were at least Most Ancient ones and Navarre's a big nation, why won't it have a library then?

She next went to the Owl Emporium. There was a lot of noise in the shop, coming from many animals, even at this time of the day.

She bought a beautiful black kneazle that was staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She named her Rowena. She bought all the necessary supplies needed to take care of a kneazle and went for her next shop exploring.

The reason she bought the black kneazle was because the shopkeeper had told her not to go near "that one" as she's said it doesn't like people and had actually ran away from all the previous owners' homes. And that the kneazle was unique kind of kneazle because it was from an old line of kneazles that had either worked in Wars or had been Familiars of powerful people, many a times even Royalties. The shopkeeper also said that she wasn't exactly sure what breed/type of kneazle it was, as it surely wasn't a normal kneazle.

Isabella had chuckled when he had said the kneazle won't go near her because it was actually looking for a Pureblood Royal.

Then the kneazle, now named Rowena, had shocked everyone when she had "apparated" out of her enclosure and started licking Isabella's toes and then purring.

Isabella had bought it thus.

It was 7 in the evening but Ollivander's was still open. She wanted to buy herself a holster and see if her wand really was the same from Pottermore.

After a few minutes of studying the wand, Garrick Ollivander said, "I must say, young lady, that this wand is one of the very best kinds. I have never seen a wand like this one for many years. Though I believe that a phoenix feather core would've been nice for the alder wood but I clearly see that this wand is in complete devotion to you. You are very lucky to have this wand miss. May I ask where you got it?"

"I... uh… um…" Isabella was unable to say anything. What to tell him? I got it on Pottermore and a strange-unknown-power-to-me gave it to me?

But it seemed like Ollivander did not listen her stuttering, as he said, "Alder Wood and Thestral Tail hair core. Is it a family heirloom? I remember a certain Peverell having a similar wand, no, exactly same wand. Who are you, miss? Your name I mean?"

"Oh! I'm sorry to not introduce myself. I am Isabella Mary Peverell" answered Isabella, trying to keep the fact that she's a Queen quiet for the moment.

The look on Ollivander's face immediately changed from that of curiosity to shock.

"Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace! Why didn't you tell me your name earlier?" choked Ollivander.

"Sorry, I was just overwhelmed with Diagon Alley. It's my first time here you see." Isabella explained, relieved to see that he didn't know about any other titles of her than that of being the Duchess of Hogsmeade. At that very moment, Rowena climbed up the desk in front of where Ollivander was standing and rubbed her mouth against her hand, almost like telling her to leave the place.

"I used to live in USA before coming here. By the way, how did you know that I was a noble, and a duchess at that?" she asked him curious about how he knew it. Did the whole of Diagon Alley know? No, then all of the shopkeepers might've asked.

"Everybody knows, or at least that's what is expected of every British Wizard and Witch; to know about the Noble Families that is" answered Ollivander. At her nod, he continued, "Then, your wand just told it completely. As the only 11 year old to have not bought a wand but had hand crafted one in the year of 1910 was a Peverell, whose wand you are currently holding."

"So this was a wand of a Peverell, who hand crafted it! I see" thought Isabella to herself.

"Oh! I see. That's nice, right? I mean it's not every day one comes to know that they are related to a wand-maker, one who made a great wand at the age of 11?" she asked him half-rhetorically and half-jokingly.

After that she took two holsters, one as an extra, and left the shop.

After getting out of the shop she realized that it was night; Rowena, like her name, was a very smart cat; and that she didn't even get the copy of her Blood Test Result. She thought to talk to Barchoke about it tomorrow.

When she was about to portkey away, she realized that she'd need some books to understand about Navarre, its culture and stuff.

She remembered a story in which Hermione buys this book about the ways of the Wizarding Nobles to help teach Harry all the 'manners'. Thinking that she might find a book, she took off to Flourish and Blotts, again.

She asked the man if he had any book on Wizarding etiquettes and history.

He showed her the section of the shop that contained those books, after giving her another curious yet happy-for-more-sale look.

She got 22 books, written by different people of varying blood status and in some cases, species.

She loved to collect and read books, who doesn't?

The books were something like this-

1) 'Ancients' by His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Adityaraj the 1st, Emperor of The Continent of Verbenia – Verbenian Imperial Pureblood Wizard

2) 'Modern Magical Monarchs' by Her Majesty, Queen Shramana of the Verbenian Sub-Nation of Westeros – Verbenian Royal Pureblood Witch

3) 'The Continent of Verbenia – A History' by Her Imperial Highness, Grand Princess V, Grand Princess of the Continent of Verbenia, Queen of the Verbenian Sub-Nation – The Queendom of Maata – Verbenian Imperial Pureblood Witch

4) 'Pretty Little Europeans' by Lord Navneeth Ravikumar – Navarrese Noble Pureblood Wizard

5) '100 Best Signature Styles' by Sir Sabaj Khan – Indian Pureblood Wizard

6) 'Imperial and Royal Nations Of Present Magical World' by Sir Mohsin Kamal – Indian Pureblood Wizard

7) '100 Days In Magical Europe' by Lady Rose Potter – British Noble Pureblood Witch

8) 'Purebloods And Their Ways' by Madame Sam Owen - British Muggleborn Witch

9) '100 Ways To Be A Proper European Witch' by HG, Archduchess Tine Ginerva Potter – British Noble Pureblood Witch

10) 'Animagus: Find Your Inner Animal' by HG, Archduchess Minerva McGonagall – British Noble Halfblood Witch

11) 'The Noble Families' by Lord Barchoke of Clan Bigears – British Noble Pureblood Goblin Male

12) 'History of Witches' by Lady Henrica Hobson – Swedish Noble Pure-Veela Female

13) 'Werewolves Through The Ages' by Sir Remus Lupin – British Lycanthropic Pureblood Wizard

14) 'The Old Ways' by Madam Ruth Yang-Black – Azkabanian Pureblood Witch

15) 'Difficult Life of Helena Ravenclaw' by Geneviève De Medici – French Muggleborn Witch

16) 'Witches in Wonderland' by HSM, Queen Shramana of the Verbenian Sub-Nation of Westeros – Verbenian Royal Pureblood Witch

17) 'Land of Ladies' by Lady Rebekah Mikaelson – Navarrese Noble Pure-Vampire Female

18) '100 Witches That Changed The World' by Lord Laine Woolcock – British Noble Halfblood Wizard

19) 'Werewolf Diaries: Hogwarts Life' by Sir Remus Lupin – British Lycanthropic Pureblood Wizard

20) 'Werewolf Diaries: British Magical War' by Sir Remus Lupin – British Lycanthropic Pureblood Wizard

21) 'Navarre: A Royal History' by Lady Samantha Fromm – Navarrese Noble Halfblood Witch

22) '1000 Difficult Charms' by Filius Flitwick – British Half-Goblin Wizard

She was surprised to see some familiar names of canon/fanfiction characters like Minerva McGonagall, Henrica Hobson and Remus Lupin.

She remembered reading Henrica's name in Harry Crow. She was surprised to see Minerva's and Remus' name. She didn't know if JK ever told or wrote if any of the character authored a book, well, except that of Skeeter or even if Remus was a halfblood or not.

She thought she'd at least be able to meet one or two authors from all the books she'd bought so far.

With that she brought her right hand to her left breast and said, very softly and clearly, "Hufflepuff-Bourbon Palace" and in an instant she was gone with portkey magic.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** How was it? I hoped you all liked it? Thanks to all those who took the time to review it, it was an immense help.

BTW Thanks for reading and reviewing (If you haven't reviewed, do so! You get a chance to say what you feel like, about the story and what was your experience reading it, so, why to lose it? Huh?).

And ya! Did I tell you that this is gonna be a LOooNnnGgg story if I have anything to do with it?

EeHheheahaha *evil laugh*

Again, bye. Cya later alligators have a nice day/night.


	3. Meeting The Reality

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Reality**

"It was a weird dream", was the first thing I thought when I woke up. A really weird dream. First, I was in the world of Harry Potter, where everything that Queen Rowling had written, and much more, was the reality. That magic was real, Hogwarts was real, Goblins were real!!

EVERYTHING from the books, and movies, was real! And the year was also different, 1994 to be exact!! Like, I had literally time travelled back to 1994 and into the Universe of the Magical World that Queen J. K. Rowling had created!

In the dream I was an "American" who was visiting her British friend and had somehow fallen in the Wizarding World, literally fallen. But that was just absurd and idiotic as I am actually a 22 years old "Indian" Fashion Designer and Model, weird definitely. What was weirder in the dream was that I was the 'Queen of Navarre'! A Royal Witch!!!! And a Queen at that!!!

"I mean, come on, okay, I accept that I'm an Indian Princess if the royalty/imperialist values matter nowadays, but, "Navarre?". Seriously? That's not even a separate country anymore! Not that I despise or unlike its History. But.. You know what I mean!", I say to my cousin through skype.

"Well, that's there… But think about it. The dream might've meant something… That perhaps, it's time for you to go back to Satara or Kolhapur or Pune and accept your duties and rights! Be the Princess you were born to be! Oh! Dhanyawaad (Thank You) Shashikalabai", she suggests me while a servant serves her a cup of coffee. The servant lady bows and leaves the room, without showing her back to my cousin. Typical Indian Royalty.

"Oh come on! Now YOU don't start as well! It's enough with Maasaheb (Mom) bickering about it to me on every occasion she gets the chance of speaking with me. If Dad and The Rajmaata (Queen Mother)", Saibai glares at me. "Ohk! Grandma! Not Rajmata! But, you know she likes being called that!" I apologise.

"Yeah, she does, but be respectful dear", she scolds me.

"Yes. Sorry… But anyway, if dad and granny hadn't been on my side, I'd still be there in India wearing those heavy sarees and jewelry while going around helping people, all over the country!", I cry out to my _suggestive cousin_.

"I don't mind it though", I assure her as I see her face turning into a grimace, again, "It's just, I wanna try something that no one else has ever done, in our family!"

"Yeah. I understand that very well and that's why I too support you. But, you also need to understand and keep in mind that you can never stop being a Princess. You have the royal blood in your veins. You were born to be a royalty! And, now I need to get going. The Chief Minister of the state is going to be visiting for lunch. I need to check what's the condition in the kitchens. Take Care. Bye. And, remember, no matter how much you try, you can't run away from the REALITY", the Queen of Jaipur says and the screen goes dark.

"Yaa Bye..." I say and turn the laptop off.

'Reality', that was something I was finding difficult to cope with, to accept and now understand too. What with the tensions and problems in life and now this weirdly descriptive nightmare-ish dream has made my life more complicated! But yes, it was all but just a dream. As I am now in my own bedroom and not in the office of 'Lord Barchoke' in 'Gringotts'! That proves that it wasn't real and I was, actually, just dreaming! Right?

I assure myself, pick up my own coffee mug and head over to my gallery where I was working on a new dress for myself, to be worn by me at the Met Gala 2017 that was scheduled for the next week.

I drink a sip of the coffee and walk around the dress that is dressed on a mannequin to check and work on, in a better way.

There are stashes and bundles of clothes and various other designing materials scattered all over the place. And, as I was moving around, I miss the slippery satin cloth on the floor and do the idiocy of falling, head hitting the floor first. The last thing I see is my own reflection in the floor and all goes black.

~0o0o0~

"Your Majesty!", I hear a faint sound.

"Wake up Your Majesty!", I hear it again, but this time in a female voice.

Then I hear some whispers and a hushed quarrelling before I feel something wet on my face. The wetness disturbs my silent and peaceful blackout which causes me to gain consciousness.

I open my eyes and there's this sudden bright light disturbing my vision so I immediately shut them back and pull my hand over to cover them. I can feel that there are some people around me and that I'm on a very comfortable bed, the likes of which were in my (parents') palace back in Satara and Kolhapur.

All this time, the people had gone completely silent and one can hear the noise of a perfect silence except for the sound of the ticking clock to be heard.

Guessing that the fall in my gallery might've been very bad which must've probably made me unconscious for days, makes a feeling of worry grow in my heart.

But not hearing my mother's crying or granny kissing me for waking up, as was usual when I went unconscious, had some suspicions being risen in my mind too.

I slowly re-open my eyes and the first thing I see is the ceiling. An ornately carved out ceiling, with gold and precious stones all over it!

Then I turn around and notice that I wasn't in my apartment nor was I in any of the Palaces that my family owned but I definitely was in some kind of Palace, as the room was designed for a Queen and there were half a dozen people including 2 goblins kneeling with their heads bowed deeply down, facing the floor, in front of me.

"Rise", I mutter and they get up, each male bowing and the females curtseying.

That's when I notice Barchoke amongst the people, I gulp.

"Your Majesty, let me introduce everyone…" an old-looking, but definitely strong man, says smilingly as the sword on the holster at his abdomen, shines.

Barchoke cuts him in his sentence and says, "Forgive me Your Lordship, but I guess I would be the proper choice to do the introductions as Her Majesty has had met me first, already"

"Yes, Lord Barchoke, you're right", says the man, with a smile and a reddening face.

Barchoke nods and then looks at me, he bows his head slightly, again, and starts the introductions, "Your Majesty, you know who I am, this strong swordsman here", he points at the man who spoke first, "is His Lordship, Lord Ferdinand Stones, Your Majesty's Lord of Army" the man pulls out his sword and bangs its tip to the floor and kneels down, again, while shouting "AT MY QUEEN'S SERVICE!!".

His gesture stuns me and I let out a gasp. But I also smile and he stands back up when I ask him to.

"This fine woman here", Barchoke gestures at the blonde girl, "Is Lady Greyr McGonagall, Your Majesty's Lady Chamberlain", the girl in question curtseys and smiles.

I get surprised after hearing the name 'McGonagall', so I ask her, "Any relation to Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes Your Majesty!!", she chirps proudly and excitedly with a heavy Scottish Accent, "That'd be my Aunt and Head of House!", she bows as I nod and smile.

"And this here," Barchoke gestures at the clearly African-Origin woman, "Is Prime Minister Joanne Oblake, The Prime Minister of the Queendom of Navarre, running the government in the Name of Her Majesty since the last 8 years", the woman bows and smiles at me affectionately, after curtseying.

"Pleasure meeting you, Madam Prime Minister. We've a lot to discuss!", I say to her, as I surely need a lot to know about Navarre, from her. Though I wonder what happened to the books I bought…

"And the last lady here is Lady Fiona Fromm", he points at the old woman, "Countess of Foamshire and the High Healer of Navarre", the older lady bows her head and smiles.

I smile too, "And I guess you're the one who healed me?"

"Yes Your Majesty! I'm proud to have that honor, though I'd pray that you never need my services in the future. Being sick isn't good."

I smile and nod at the sweet lady.

"While this here with me is Sir Jackhead, my assistant", Barchoke gestures to the younger and the only other goblin in the room, who bows nervously and worriedly.

I smile, then ask the obvious question, "Pleased to meet you all, but, where am I? And what had happened?"

Before Barchoke could speak, the Prime Minister Joanne answers, "Your Majesty, if you won't mind me answering", seeing my nod, she says, "You were in a meeting with Lord Barchoke in Gringotts of Britain. You had undergone an inheritance test which had declared and proved that you are the long lost Queen of Navarre!"

"And reading that, Your Majesty fainted!", Barchoke continued.

"So Lord Barchoke contacted me", says Lady Fromm, the High Healer, "seeing the problem and who you were, I contacted Madam Joanne and Lady Greyr"

"And I suggested Her Majesty to be brought back home here, in the Capital Palace that is - The Hufflepuff-Bourbon Palace", comes the excitedly said tidbit from Lady Greyr.

A smile forms on my lips. This Lady Greyr seems a genuinely nice person, or maybe she's acting that all up? I've seen my fair share of fake-smilers at the Palace back home. But she's also a McGonagall, so probably not a bad person. Well, only time shall tell.

"And then…" started the Madam Prime Minister, explaining how Healer Fromm healed me and the customs and the debacle the media caused, but I don't think I can pay attention to her.

As the word 'home', said by Lady Greyr, makes me wonder things… Is my past life still there? What happened to the "me" me? Is this all real or am I in coma and just seeing this? Oh, it can't be fake as my head is still paining… But, well, I would get to know the answers someday, hopefully. I just have to accept the conditions I am in and try to make the best out of them!

But WAIT! If I fainted right after I read that I'm the Queen of Navarre on the Inheritance Test Results Parchment and woke up directly here, then that'd mean that the books I bought or the rings that Barchoke gave me... It all was just a "dream"??

I turn to look at my finger… To see if the rings are there or not. But, to my surprise, the rings are there! All three of them! The Hufflepuff-Bourbon one on my middle finger of the right hand, the Peverell one on the middle finger of my left and the Eaglebeak one on the index finger of my left hand.

Seeing my confused face, Barchoke says, "Yes, Your Majesty, those are the Headship Rings of each of the three families that you are the Head of, now. They appeared on Your Majesty's hand when you fainted."

That causes the Prime Minister to become silent and see what Barchoke was saying to The Queen.

"There's an old story in the Navarrese Royal Family that the new Monarch experiences a visit from their Head Accounts Manager in a dream where he presents the Monarch with the Headship Rings and explains their place and powers to them. The Accounts Manager never feels like doing it or knows of any memory of doing it but each Monarch has said that they've experienced it."

"And We have too. Yes, We, are the Queen of Navarre!", I say with my mouth but the words weren't mine.

I gulp.

 **The End of Chapter 3**


End file.
